


It Can Always Get Worse (But Sometimes It Gets Better) (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Headaches, M/M, Pre-Slash, bad day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles está teniendo un mal día (y ni siquiera ha empezado todavía), pero no es el único.





	It Can Always Get Worse (But Sometimes It Gets Better) (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Can Always Get Worse (But Sometimes It Gets Better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530079) by [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129). 



Comienza con un latido sordo, un dolor detrás de los ojos de Stiles que es irritantemente persistente cuando trata de quedarse dormido en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Observó como pasaban las horas 1, 2 y 3 de la madrugada sin conseguir dormirse (¡e incluso se acostó temprano y sin interrupciones relacionadas con hombres lobo!). Y a pesar de una dosis normal de Adderall, sigue mirando sin rumbo en las sombras mientras el dolor de cabeza se construye y aumenta.

Sin embargo, finalmente debe quedarse dormido porque el sonido de su despertador, apenas tres horas después, le despierta.

Su cabeza duele y los pájaros excesivamente alegres que cantan en el árbol que está fuera de su ventana le están haciendo considerar cosas muy violentas.

Incluso el sol parece demasiado brillante (por supuesto, no puede estar nublado y sombrío, no, no hay una nube en todo el maldito cielo), la luz hiere sus ojos y, por extensión, su cabeza.

Se queja mientras se sienta, lo que solo sirve para empeorar su dolor de cabeza y como un zombi hace sus rutinas matinales con movimientos exagerados y los ojos cerrados. Va con cinco minutos de retraso cuando sale por la puerta, pero eso está bien.

Entonces el Jeep no arrancará y, aparentemente, el universo ha decidido que le odia hoy. Aparentemente es el Día del Odio hacia Stiles y nadie se lo había dicho. Lo habría marcado totalmente en su calendario. Había planeado faltar a la escuela hoy, pero luego decide que debe ir.

Golpea su puño contra el volante y comienza a caminar.

Puede verlo todo ahora:

Llegará tarde a la escuela, dado que Harris le castigará por ello (porque, por supuesto, esa es su primera clase, muchas gracias universo), le preguntará sobre la pregunta más difícil de los deberes de Química que misteriosamente habrán desaparecido aunque los haya hecho, maldita sea. Entonces su bolígrafo favorito dejará de funcionar. O explotará por encima de él. Cualquiera de las opciones es viable. Y eso es solo en los primeros treinta minutos de clase.

A partir de ahí, se imagina recordar el hecho de que tienen un examen en Matemáticas hoy, a pesar de que está seguro de que será el próximo jueves en el último segundo posible, una vez que ya esté sentado en clase y hurgando en su mochila. Luego habrá una asignación de un trabajo en grupo en inglés en la que nadie más habrá leído las partes asignadas del libro y se quedará atascado haciendo todo el trabajo. Y a estas alturas, está seguro de que también se habrá olvidado de su cartera, así que allí va el almuerzo, ya puede sentir su estómago gruñendo. Con su suerte, Scott habrá salido para pasar el tiempo con Allison y no será de ninguna ayuda, luego seguirá habiendo Español, Historia y gimnasia, luego el castigo infernal de Harris antes de la práctica de Lacrosse y eso es todo asumiendo que nada relacionado con hombres lobo interfiera en su día y cause aún más caos.

Y eso, todo eso, yace frente a él mientras tiene el peor dolor de cabeza que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de tener.

Las cosas no podrían ser peor.

Stiles suspira, en absoluto sorprendido por el repentino aguacero, porque debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Siempre puede empeorar.

Está casi en la escuela cuando se da cuenta de que ha olvidado su Adderall y no hay manera de que sobreviva hoy si tiene un dolor de cabeza ridículo y una capacidad de atención muy limitada. De ninguna manera. Se da la vuelta y un familiar Camaro negro pasa junto a él, salpicándole con el agua de un oscuro charco a lo largo del lado de la carretera.

Stiles levanta las manos y se aleja del coche de Derek mientras se desliza hasta detenerse a unos pocos metros.

"Muchas gracias por continuar con el patrón de cosas malas que me han pasado hoy. Sin embargo, ¿puedo culparte por agregarlo?" Stiles se queja, en voz baja (pero ¿qué importa? Derek podía oírlo de cualquier manera) mientras se aproxima al coche aún detenido.

La ventanilla se baja y Derek mira a su persona empapada de agua por un segundo antes de decir "Entra en el coche" y se mueve para abrirle la puerta.

"¿Esto es una broma?"

"No, estás dejando entrar el agua, así que date prisa".

"¿Como que no voy a dejar entrar el agua una vez que entre? Estoy empapado".

Stiles ve un sutil destello de ojos rojos (como si que fuese en modo Alfa funcionaría conmigo. Hola, no soy hombre lobo), pero de todos modos entra, se desliza en el asiento del pasajero y cierra la puerta.

"¿No deberías estar ya en la escuela?"

"El Jeep no arranca. Estaba caminando, pero me olvidé de algo, así que volvía a casa y, como está yendo este día, podría quedarme allí".

Derek mira a la carretera mientras se dirige hacia la casa de los Stilinski. "Es ese tipo de día".

Y, sí, es ciertamente sombrío y nublado ahora, piensa Stiles, pero el interminable sonido de la lluvia golpeando el coche, la carretera y todo lo demás, junto con el ruido de los truenos no ayuda a su dolor de cabeza mucho más de lo que el sol lo hacía "¿Mal día, también?"

Recibe un gruñido en respuesta y nada más. Stiles necesita unos minutos pensando para recordar que día es. El aniversario del día del incendio (y el primero sin Laura), se imagina que el día de Derek sería mucho peor que el suyo.

A estas alturas, se han detenido en la calle fuera de la casa de Stiles y él rápidamente balbucea una excusa. "¿Sabes qué? No importa. Conozco totalmente la respuesta a eso y voy a dejar de quejarme de los terribles dolores de cabeza, los coches que no funcionan, la lluvia y un castigo que aún no he recibido exactamente. Gracias por el viaje y ni siquiera me importa que me hayas empapado y..."

"Stiles".

"-Tú no deberías ... ¿Sí?"

"Cállate."

Stiles puede hacerlo. Obliga a su boca a cerrarse, a pesar de que todavía puede sentir las palabras, sentirlas burbujear para salir de su boca, pero se queda callado y hacer más cosas probablemente también ayudaría a aumentar su dolor de cabeza, pero luego una mano se extiende y Derek presiona su palma contra la cabeza de Stiles, aparecen todas esas venas negras y mejor será que no sean más cosas de lobo feroz porque no está de humor para cortar ninguna extremidad hoy. "¿Qué estás-?"

Un recuerdo hace que se acuerde que se supone que debe estar callado, así que no hace la pregunta.

Le toma un minuto darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, de que su dolor de cabeza ha disminuido significativamente, de hecho, casi se ha ido, ¿y eso? Eso es asombroso.

"Ese fue el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mucho tiempo debería agradecerte por ayudarme", tardíamente se da cuenta de que era como un dolor de cabeza provocado por el humo, el tipo que obtienes después de respirar demasiado, que probablemente se deba al día que es hoy y joder, ¿estaba afectando a toda la manada como resultado de algún problema de hombre lobo? (¿Y eso significa que también es de la manada?) "si no quieres pasar el día solo, pensando en cualquiera de tus escondites, entonces ¿quizá puedas quedarte aquí?"

Hay una pausa por un momento después de que Stiles termina de divagar. Pero entonces, sin palabras, Derek mueve las llaves y apaga el motor. Sale y Stiles le sigue porque todavía está lloviendo y nadie necesita estar parado en la lluvia más tiempo del necesario (Stiles llegó a ese punto unos diez segundos después de que comenzó a llover en el camino a la escuela).

Están dentro en segundos. Deja a Derek solo el tiempo suficiente para tomar la que probablemente sea la ducha más rápida (porque, por más que había dicho que no le importaba que el coche de Derek le mojara, el agua de la canaleta es asquerosa y no debe estar sobre él) y ponerse ropa limpia.

"Si todavía estás aquí", comienza Stiles, poniéndose una camiseta sobre la cabeza mientras se dirige de nuevo a la escalera, "entonces voto que pidamos comida china y nos sentemos en el sofá viendo películas todo el día. Y prometo que no películas de hombres lobo. O muy pocas películas de hombres lobo al menos ". Stiles encuentra a Derek sentado en la mesa de la cocina (justo donde le había dejado) mirando a la nada, eso es un poco preocupante. "¿Derek?"

Derek se sobresaltó, girando la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. "Suena bien", dice, levantándose de la silla en un movimiento que Stiles apenas ve. "Llama. Pagaré", ofrece él, retirándose al salón donde le esperan una gran variedad de películas y el sofá.

¿Y esto? Esto es extraño porque Derek está de acuerdo con las cosas que sugiere Stiles y por más que la frase "cachorro pateado" se quede en la mente de Stiles, no es así como está acostumbrado a pensar en Derek. Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudar, pero no sabe qué hacer. Así que pide la comida y pone una vieja película de horror (aunque mentalmente repasa todas sus elecciones para asegurarse de que no haya fuego), se sienta con Derek porque eso es todo lo que puede hacer en este momento.

Después de que llega su comida, Stiles se da cuenta de que están sentados juntos en el sofá, pero no está seguro de cuál de ellos hizo ese movimiento.

Los créditos apenas comienzan a salir en "La noche de los escalofríos" cuando se da cuenta de que Derek le mira fijamente. No sabe por qué le está mirando, no a menos que haya decidido repentinamente que le gustaría un aperitivo para acompañar a su pollo agridulce o si Stiles todavía tiene agua fangosa en la oreja o algo así. Pero, como suele ser el caso cuando Stiles no sabe por qué pasa algo, empieza a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿todos nosotros tuvimos dolores de cabeza hoy? ¿La manada, quiero decir? Apuesto a que Jackson hubiera sido muy malvado. Y Erica. Sí, estoy un poco contento de no asistir a la escuela hoy si eso es lo que hubiese tenido que esperar. Y si tuvieras un cerebro ninja conectado con todos ellos o ... "Está empezando a sospechar que la respuesta es no porque no ha recibido ningún mensaje de Scott quejándose de dolor de cabeza y nadie más parece molestar a Derek al respecto (no es que lo hagan, con toda probabilidad, no a menos que se juntaran y se dieran cuenta de que todos estaban sufriendo e incluso entonces Stiles está bastante seguro de que no serían capaces de averiguar por qué), así que...

Pero Derek todavía le está mirando, todavía callado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Un gesto de asentimiento, ligero, apenas perceptible y luego se está enfocando de nuevo en la televisión con la insinuación de una sonrisa en su cara. "Lo estoy ... estoy mucho mejor".


End file.
